Magic is intent
by rojekera
Summary: Avery AU look at an alternative look at the use of a spell. JKR owns the Potter universe.


It was September 1, 2013, and Harry Potter had just gotten out of his bed and was on his way to wake up his children for the first day of school. He paused as he thought of the nineteen years and the day that started the change in his life, or as he thought of it, the wierdest day ever.

It had started in February, 1994, when the second task of the tri wizard competition was being held. He had learnt about both the bubble head charm and gillyweed and realising the shortcomings of gillyweed, had gotten an older student to teach him silent casting. When he reached the hostages, he waited until Hermione was rescued and then freed the young veela, whose name he later learnt was Gabrielle, and took off with her, leaving Cho and Ron behind. He was a hormonal teenager, he would miss a gorgeous female before a quarrelsome male anyday. Arriving before Krum at the dock, he was promptly set upon by Dumbledore, who told him that was not his hostage, he responded that unlike Dumbledore he liked females, and could not understand why anyone would believe that he would miss a person who called him a cheat. Based upon the hugs he was getting from her and the Beaubaton champion however, they were happy with his choice.

The actual weird day was however the day of the third task. At breakfast, the champions were told that their families awaited them, when he dragged himself to the indicated room the first person he saw, was Gabrielle running towards him, she dragged him to her mother and sister, and her mother promptly smothered him in a hug and whispered quietly to him that he was spending the summer holiday with the Delacours but tell no one, in case they blocked him. He spent the day with the Delacours, not realising that Dumbledore had brought the Weasleys to see him.

When the task began, he was nearly walking on air, as he thought of two plus months without the Dursleys. He raced thru the maze and grabbed the trophy seconds ahead of Diggory. He was portkeyed to a cemetery where was stunned, tied up and witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Subsequent to that Voldemort had called his followers and after hitting him with a few crucios, released him and gave him back his wand before ordering Harry to duel him.

At that point, Harry had an epiphany. In first year his touch had burnt the Voldemort possessed Quirell. According to Dumbledore, the reason he burnt Quirellmort was that his body was infused with the goodness of his mothers sacrifice, whilst Quirellmort was infused with evil. With his involuntary blood donation to Voldemort, the blood sacrifice was no longer working, however he thought of another way of possibly replicating the effect.

He held his wand behind his back, whilst facing Voldemort and his death eaters, he then concentrated and started to cast Unfortunately for him, so did Voldemort, who was casting an Avada Kedavra. Harry panicked, and whilst thinking of the joy of a summer with the Delacours, instead of saying expecto patronum, said expectorate sputum. It resulted in a shield form of the spell, rather than the corporeal form, Voldemorts killing curse was bounced back at him, and when his spirit was escaping his body, the patronus shield burnt it up. Surprisingly, when the shield hit the death eaters, it also burnt them all up.

Harry got up from where he had fallen trying to escape the killing curse and walked over to Voldemorts body. He picked up his wand, and cast a spell with it, it felt just like his Holly wand, so he kept it. He looked at Voldemorts corpse and said " to the victor goes the spoils". Harry then walked out of the cemetery and headed for a road so that he could call the knight bus. When it arrived, he gave his destination as the Leaky Cauldron.

At the cauldron he asked for a room for two nights, then concentrated on thinking of his owl, Hedwig. Within a few hours, she turned up. During his time waiting, he had written a letter to the Delacours, telling them where he was, and asking that they keep that information to themselves. By the next day, Mrs. Delacour had taken a room for one night at the Cauldron, she and Harry met for dinner that night and had a long talk. It turned out that she was not Mrs. Delacour, the mother of Fleur and Gabrielle. She was Miss Appoline Delacour, their 21 year old cousin, and guardian, due to the fact that they were, like him, orphans. Harry in turn asked her to be his guardian also, and get him transferred to Beaubaton, Appoline looked at him and told him that being his Guardian was not the relationship she had in mind, but it would do for now.

Four years later, he had finished his OWLS and NEWTS and had gained a year experience with a broomstick manufacturer. Appoline told him to take a month leave and took him on an abbreviated world tour. During this vacation she tied him to her bed and told him that since he was not making a move, she was, by morning he was no longer a virgin, and although she did not realise it, she was pregnant. By the end of the vacation, they were married.

Now, fifteen years and three children later, he was getting ready to send his only son to school. Unlike his daughters who had gone to Beaubatons, he was sending Jean-Luc to Ilverhomy, in America, since unlike the girls, his son looked a lot like him.

After the portkey to America, Harry and Appoline wished Jean-Luc well as he got on the train. As they left the station, Harry thought of the last nineteen years, he had left all his friends behind, which he regretted, as they thought him dead. However there had been no attempts on his life. All told, like his sex life all was fantastic.


End file.
